


Exhibit (又名：75%的时间里，John如何让Sherlock乖乖听话)

by kangtacaty, Miss_Octopus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fight Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtacaty/pseuds/kangtacaty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Octopus/pseuds/Miss_Octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“好吧，瞧。我会这么做，只是为了让你闭嘴然后我们好出发。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit (又名：75%的时间里，John如何让Sherlock乖乖听话)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Exhibit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281519) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



> 此文由kangtacaty翻译，我只是转载，谢谢kangtacaty姑娘的授权！  
> This translation is written by kangtacaty(http://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtacaty).

今天是周六。当闹钟响起的时候John不需要起床，但他已经获得了充足的睡眠，所以他决定还是开始新的一天。他翻了个身，看向身边那一坨长着黑色卷毛的被团。“你想要和我一起洗澡吗？”他对它说道。

它从他身边哼哼着挪开。毫不意外。John溜下床，从门后的挂钩上摘下他的睡袍。

20分钟后，他烧上开水，站在打开的橱柜前，拿出袋子里最后两片面包。他把面包放进烤面包机，走回楼梯口喊道：“Sherlock，下来陪我吃早餐。”

Sherlock没有出现，于是John把两片面包都吃了，喝了早茶，看了报纸。他扫了眼闹钟，倒推了一下：如果我们想在10点钟之前到达博物馆，就得提前一刻钟出发；他要有30到40分钟做准备，还要花30到40分钟让他开始做准备……John算出，他还有20分钟时间可以放松一下。

该行动的时候，John爬上楼梯，敲了下门，打开了它。“Sherlock，你说过你会——”

John以为他会看到他离开时看到的那一坨被团，然而，所有的被子和枕头都被踢到了床下，只有Sherlock，全身赤裸，双腿敞开，悠游自在地打着飞机。Sherlock张着嘴，脑袋歪向一边，展露出他上下滑动的喉结，喘着粗气；他弓着背，脚跟抵进床垫里，在自己的拳头里抽插。他另一只手也滑下去，掌根抚过小腹、腰胯，抵着耻骨。

“哦太好了，”Sherlock手上丝毫不停，“你来了。”

John的表情一时间只能称之为“目瞪口呆”，但很快就变成了“得，现在得再花40分钟才能让他下床了。“

Sherlock停了下来，拿开自己的手，一脸不满。“嗯？你还在等什么？上来。”

“你说过你今天会和我去大英博物馆看来自罗浮宫的罗马艺术作品。”

“我们还有一整天时间。博物馆开到6点。”

“Sherlock，你答应过的。”

“我又没有说不答应。你只需给我服务，我就会高高兴兴陪你去。”

John左手捏了三四次拳，然后转身走到衣柜前开始换衣服。

“今天不跟你讨价还价。如果你非要这样，我就自己去。”

Sherlock看着他，显然着恼了。“我不明白有什么问题。看看我，活生生的性爱。你怎么能看不出我的建议是双赢的？”

不出所料，John转过身，做了个无可奈何的手势。“这和性没关系。而是你不断耍我的方式。在破案的时候不管你说什么我都乐意照办，因为在那种情况下我信任你知道怎样最好。但当没有人受袭或者被绑架时，你就不能偶尔让我随心所欲一次吗？”

“我正在要求你随心所欲。和我。”

John咬着牙，差点忍不住想尖叫。

“真不敢相信有人能这么无理取闹。你知道老是跟你发脾气有多累人吗？”

“那么，那又是什么原因？”Sherlock点点头。

John看了眼Sherlock示意的部位。哦，老天，他一败涂地了。

“对，好吧。你知道我为什么会勃起吗？”他指着它道，“因为我和你在一起的75%的时间里，我都在冲你大叫大嚷；而我和你在一起的75%的时间里，你都在求日！”Sherlock张开嘴，但John竖起一根手指让他闭嘴。“然后，这就意味着有50%的时间它们是同时发生的！所以每次你和我一吵架，我的身体都以为该开日了！”

“真是遗憾。”Sherlock道。

“而我被迫接受你成功地训练出了我的条件反射这个事实让我更加上火。”

“不用客气。”

John丢下毛衣，走到床边。“好吧，我会做，仅仅是为了让你闭上嘴好让我们出发。这次不会很爽。会很快，马马虎虎做一次。我只给你一根手指，然后就是我的阴茎，然后我们他妈就出发去他妈的博物馆。”

“继续这么说话。”Sherlock道。但John在接下来的七分钟里都没有说话。取而代之的是，他扒光衣服，拿了润滑剂，然后爬到Sherlock两腿之间。他把自己的膝盖顶到Sherlock腿下，让Sherlock架在他腿上，用一根手指沾了润滑剂然后毫不温柔小心地往Sherlock身体里插。然而，Sherlock还是呻吟得像是得到了最精心的款待。“哦对，就那样。”他快活地叹息，而John无法想象怎么会有人要求那样的待遇。

John完全无意寻找Sherlock的前列腺，只是把肌肉放松。但Sherlock照样呻吟浪叫。John的耳朵很容易就能听出伪装，但他的阴茎无法区别不同。他的阴茎认为，也许放慢一点步骤也无伤大雅。

又压出两团润滑剂，John给他见色忘义的颤抖着的阴茎上了润滑，那熟悉的水声越发让他动摇。他探入Sherlock身下，双手来回揉摸着Sherlock的屁股，手指压进那温热湿润的缝隙里，分开Sherlock的臀瓣，将阴茎挤了进去。Sherlock一动不动，让他不必借助手的引导也能对准目标。他推挤着，但……还不打算马上进去。感觉就这么在外边转转也不错。也许他不该泄露出他也乐在其中，但，一不做二不休……

Sherlock扭动着。“别玩了。”他低吼道。他的体温让润滑剂融化，滴落到他两腿之间，流到John的膝间，落在床单上。

“我没在玩。”从想入非非里回过神来，John一只手扶住阴茎，对准正中，把头部顶了进去。他靠向前，抓住Sherlock的肩膀，然后整个儿插了进去。“这感觉还像是在玩吗？”他得到的回应是另一声呻吟，这次不是装的了。

趁着Sherlock一时说不了话，John大肆抱怨。“‘John，泡茶。’‘John，拿手机来。’‘John，操我的屁股。’你的需求简直是个无底洞。真希望我能把常识操到你身体里，你这个懒鬼——”

Sherlock立马精神了。“告诉我你会怎么做。”他道。

这个新的指令让John定了一定。他坐起来，继续不紧不慢地在Sherlock体内一进一出，闭上眼睛呢喃道：“我会先操你的嘴，直到彻底抹消你脸上那得意洋洋的表情。附加的好处是可以让你无法抱怨整整十分钟。唔，再想一想，也许我该慢慢来。我可以花20分钟。然后……”

由于闭着眼睛和床单窸窣作响，John没注意到Sherlock拿起手机，没有听到键盘的轻响。直到Sherlock发出一身叹息，John才从他的幻想里回过神来，正好看见Sherlock点击了发送按钮，随后把手机丢到一边。

“你干嘛了？”他被Sherlock的举动再次激怒了，“你刚刚给谁——”

这时，John的手机在床头柜上震动了起来。他靠过去，一手撑着床垫稳住自己，一手抓过手机。短信内容是：

“如若方便，用力操我。SH”（Fuck me harder, if convenient. SH）

John放下手机，摇头道：“你显然喜欢被干到失去意识，否则我想不出有任何理由在你现在已经如愿之后还要这么做。”

“这样比较不那么无聊。”Sherlock舒展四肢，放松下来。他沉甸甸地挂在John身上，后者不得不费劲抓住扶稳平衡自己。

“Sherlock，你是我操过的最懒的人。”

“我是你操过的最棒的人。”Sherlock嗤之以鼻。

“你总可以帮点忙吧。”

“我也许可以提供一项服务。你说。”

John道：“对我说下流话。”

Sherlock似乎抖擞了点儿，但这只让John起疑。“哦对，你喜欢我这么做。那么，要多下流？”

“什么意思？”

“尺度1到10。10可以让最荒淫无道的国王都脸红。”

“呃……6如何？”

Sherlock从善如流，开始呢喃。“用力操我，John。操我。我想要为之酸软。我想要感觉你给我的任何一寸。明天我去洗澡的时候还会为身上的酸痛而打一炮。”

John笑了。还不够。“好吧，9。”

“打开我的腿，”Sherlock命令道。John照办了，掰开他两条腿，用手肘撑住膝后。Sherlock低吼道：“现在，看着你自己操我。你没有好好给我做准备，我敢打赌你已经能看见我有多红肿了。”

“对——对不起。”John反射性地道歉。

“等你结束之后，等你用你的鸡巴塞进我，用你的精液填满我之后，我要你看着你自己从我体内拔出来，看着你的精液从我体内流出来。我没法全部留住。事后你得给我做清理，还要十分温柔。你会多温柔对我？你会用你的舌头给我清理吗？”

John没有要求“10”。因为这个词有两个音节，而John已经无法发出来了。他用足以让Sherlock惊讶的饱含愤怒情欲的目光紧紧地盯着Sherlock，并将Sherlock送上了高潮的顶峰。

当John听到自己的名字被Sherlock喊出来时，他突然睾丸抽搐，脊柱绷紧，紧跟着Sherlock跨过了巅峰。“你这个混蛋，”他尖叫着无法自制地撞击Sherlock，“你这个该死的混蛋，我恨你！啊，哦……我恨你……哦……哦天哪……”

John喘着气向前倒去，他的额头跌在Sherlock的胸骨上，双手依然紧紧抓着Sherlock削瘦的腰胯。Sherlock深情地注视着他。“你真的恨我？”他问。

John抽搐了一下，让他疲软的阴茎滑了出来，爬上去双臂竭力搂住Sherlock的脖子和脑袋。“我非常恨你，Sherlock。”他把汗涔涔的额头钻进Sherlock的黑色卷发里，叹道：“我会永远恨你。”

************

 

那天下午，Sherlock循规蹈矩，堪称模范。他没有抱怨博物馆有多无聊。他对他们遇到的每个人彬彬有礼。他没有走来走去指摘展览的毛病。他没有对John纠缠不休只因他无聊想走。之后，他在餐厅点了John选择的餐点，没有一丝怨言。

在回家的计程车里，John道：“我们回家，好好做一场爱。纠正今天早上的事。”

Sherlock牵起John的手，蹭着他的脉搏，道：“当然。随你喜欢。”

 

END


End file.
